a thirst i can never suffice
by LudFelic
Summary: Our main Character, Alfred, goes on a hunting trip with his friend when they accidentally get lost in the deep forest they where hunting in. they came across a village in the middle of this dark forest and on a tall mountain Alfred sees a huge castle. he goes running up the trail and learns a few new things about life. till you read, then you'll find out


**A thirst I can never suffice**

**More than 18 years ago, I knew a village that was in the middle of a dark forest. Not many people lived there and the people that did were all older, or older than me by many, many years. Everyone was related to each other in some way, some how and they didn't have any true laws that applied to the village except one; never go up to that cursed castle. Do and you'll never come back. **

**I went there completely on accident. I was on a hunting trip with one of my friends, Josh. Man the catch that we got on that hunt would of made some of the best hamburgers ever but sadly we never made it back with our best catch. We had gotten lost and began to wonder out from our camp. We went farther and farther, deeper and deeper into a thickly lined, tree filled forest. We couldn't tell if the sun was out. The trees blocked any light from the sun and the moon. We brought many flashlights and tons of batteries in our back packs. We also carried rounds of bullets with our best hunting guns. A few M-80 rifles. I brought a pistol not thinking I'd ever use it but I still brought a pack of 80 rounds. I didn't know what Josh brought but... **

**Anyway we continued to walk and we soon found traces of human life; a cut down tree. We pressed forward and we see a few more and soon enough we saw the tips of small houses and smoke from chimneys. We began to run and I looked down at my feet to make sure I didn't trip on anything. I was sure of that.**

**As I looked back up I see it, a break in the trees I see it, a giant mountain and on top of that mountain, I saw a huge castle. I stopped and wanted to go up there, just to see what it was just out of curiosity. Then I looked back down and realized I was at the edge of the town and the towns folk were staring and me and Josh. **

**One of the older villagers asked, "and who are you?" **

**Josh replied as if he were making fun of her, "oh us? Well should I tell you? Ehhh..." **

**I became angered with his rudeness, "Josh. Be nice." I gave him a shove and he lost his footing and stumbled but never fell. **

**Josh regain his balance and grabbed my collar, "Ya Alfred be nice." **

**He flung me back and I fell to the ground. Josh what is wrong with you? He wasn't acting himself. I blew it off I guess and I stood back up. **

**The villagers didn't take any notice of us after thinking we'd bring them all trouble. I know Josh would but I don't think I'd be any part of it. I went up to the elderly villager and asked, "mam we have gotten ourselves kinda lost here and we don't know how to get back to our camp." I was so distracted by that castle I couldn't think if anything else to say. I think that woman knew what I saw because she looked at me as if I had found a great discovery. **

**"Would you like to stay here until you can find a way back?" **

**I really didn't hear any thing she said. I was still looking up at the castle through the only break in the trees out here. She noticed. "That castle is cursed. Said to have a vampire living within its walls." **

**I looked back down. I heard that part. "Cursed? No way." **

**The woman started to walk away and I followed. "Yes and it's no legend either. There is a path to it but we never use it. We know better but if you wish to go with your rude friend I won't stop you." **

**"Ya he'd being a butt." I kinda looked away almost embarrassed at my self for even bringing him here. It seemed that this elderly woman was leading me to the exact place I wanted to go. I was becoming more excited by the second and then I see Josh running up to me, but he missed hitting me in the back of the head and ended up running into the old woman and knocked her to the ground. I quickly ran up to her and helped her up. She grabbed my arm and I lifted her up and she held on to my arm, keeping her balance. **

**"I hate you with a passion boy." **

**Josh gave a bow, "thank you mam I appreciate it." He gave a little smirk with his little bow. **

**I punched Josh in the face and he then fell to the ground. I was more then angry. "Josh what the heck has gotten into you?!" **

**Josh wiped his face with his sleeve and looked down on it to find smeared blood. Now he looked as angry as I did. He quickly sat back up and I readied myself for him to punch me back. He started to run towards me with his fist raised in the air, but before he toke a swing at me the old woman stepped in front of me and him. He then stopped in his tracks picking up some dust as he stopped. I relaxed and put a hand on the old woman. **

**"You boys are going to cause us all trouble. Just stop fighting. I don't see a reason anyway why you two are fighting anyway." **

**A trail of blood from Josh's nose ran down his face and dripped off his chin. **

**"I-I-I..." Josh suddenly fell to his knees and his head faced the ground. His longer dark brown hair covered his face. **

**"I didn't know what came over me. The atmosphere here just didn't seem right to me." **

**Then I could see Josh's tongue clear the blood from his lips. He lifted his head slightly and I could see a glowing red show through the slight breaks in his hair. His voice became deeper toned then his normal voice.**

**"The smell of blood had brought out my hunger. My fangs are aching. I'm so hungry." **

**I couldn't believe what I was seeing and hearing. Is he... **

**The old woman grabbed my arm and quickly showed me to the trail to where the castle was. "Here the trail will lead you to where you please. Stay away from that boy." **

**I looked behind me to see Josh on the ground curled up in a ball in pain. He can smell blood? Josh. As I looked behind me the woman gave me a shove and I toke my first few steps on the start of the trail. I started to walk and looked behind me. I saw Josh get up and he quickly disappeared. Josh... how did I never know?**

**I toke my glasses off and wipe my eyes. Why am I crying over a lost friend? I then realized, the castle. I cleared my head and put my glasses back on. I started to run up the trail. it swirled around the mountain and as I ran, I could see small parts of the huge castle that dwelled above me. The trail I was running up started to tire me out fast, I still continued to run as fast as I could and soon I made it to a point where the trail widened and leveled out. Then I looked up from the ground and realized I was standing in front of a tall black gate that surrounded the entire castle, or so it looked like it did. And at the top of this tall gate there were large letters shaped from metal. It looked like they were a CK. Are those initials? If they are, who'd they stand for? I looked at the gate and noticed it wasn't locked. I pushed open the gates. They creaked open and I stepped on the cobblestone path that led to the castle doors. For once I could finally tell if the sun was out or if it was night. It was almost dusk. Should I spend a night in this castle or wait for... Never mind. I guess I'll stay here and see what the old woman said about this place is true. **

**I walked up to a huge brownish door. I put my hand on the handle to see if it was unlocked and yet again someone had forgotten to lock the door on their way out. So I went in. A gust of dust came right at my face with a bunch of stale air. I coughed and waved it all out of my face and then I opened my eyes to see a dark entry way. I reached to the side of my back pack and pulled out my flash light. I turned it on and began to walk. As I moved my flashlight I saw two sets of stairs from either sides of the main part of the castle. To me it looked as if it were an old mansion. There we a few doors on both sides of the long room and under the stairs looked as if a few more rooms could be under it. I went up one of the stair cases and made it to the second floor. I looked to my left to see to big doors that were slightly cracked open and a light was coming from it. On the other side of me there was absolute darkness. I couldn't see down far enough, and didn't bother to look. I opened on of the doors to find the biggest library I've ever seen. My flashlight fell from my hands as I stood in amazement. Book shelves taller then me by four times. And I'm a tall guy, almost six feet. Book shelf after book shelf. **

**"There's so many books. How, how does nobody want to come here? There's so many." **

**I then realized how lit it was in this room. I started to walk through and saw all the candles that were on the walls had been lit. As I walk I here something and turn around to see a man in a black cloak. His blonde hair covered his eyes and I see a devilish smile hit his face. He began to laugh, an evil sounding laugh**

**"Muhahaha, my dinner has come to see me this time. " **

**He moved some of his hair from his face. He then quickly disappeared and came up right to my face. I fell to the ground and he knelt down. His lifted up my chin up. His dark green eyes were slowly changing a faint red color. I-I'm so scared. What am I supposed to do? **

**"You look delectable." **

**I finally was able to say one thing**

**"Wh-who are you?" **

**"You'd like to know me?" **

**"Y-yes." **

**"Well that's a first, but since you asked. My name is Count Arthur Kirkland. Didn't you see my beautiful gate with my initials on it?" **

**"I-I did but I didn't know what they stood for." **

**"We'll now you know. May I kill you now? I'm so hungry." **

**His fangs started to grow from his mouth. His face drew closer to mine. I couldn't move. I was so scared, I just couldn't. My eyes widened and I could feel the small tears forming in my eyes. But what if I wanted to go home? I wanted to make it home. I felt his hair brush against my face. Then I feel it, his sharp fangs pierced the skin of my neck. All I felt was pure terror. It was so quite. I could hear my breathing, my heart pulsating as fast as it could. I could hear my blood being drank by a vampire. I felt a trail of blood run down my neck and go down into my shirt, where it was absorbed and I soon felt its dampness. My vision was getting faded and I closed my eyes only to feel a tear run down my face. But after what felt like an eternity, I feel the fangs being pulled out of my body and the weight was gone. I slightly opened my eyes to see him wipe his face. I then closed them again. **

**I felt my body being lifted up and carried away from that amazing library. Wh-where am I being taken to? I then lost conciseness. I had a horrible dream as I was sleeping. I dreamt that I was going to be killed. All my blood drained from my body. I don't want to die. **

**I then woke up screaming, with my eyes closed tightly. I put my hands to my face. I was breathing so heavily, why? I then opened my eyes and noticed I was in a bed. I toke my hands from my face and saw a huge bed room. The bed looked as if a king has slept on it. Maybe one did at one point. The sheets were so soft and the bed itself was the most comfortable I've ever slept on. Did that vampire do this? Did he keep me alive just so he could feast on me some other time. I felt my neck and found the two puncture marks he had left from his bite. It was dark out side. I don't think I cared at the time, I just wanted out of there.**

**" I need to get out of this place." **

**I then heard it again, that voice of the vampire. **

**"So you want out of here." **

**I saw him the through the open door way. **

**"Yes so what?" **

**"It's just so lonely here. I thought I'd make a new friend." **

**He grew a large smile. I then realized what he meant by friend **

**"No you didn't." **

**" I'd like to have a companion and you did make your self at home already so why not?" **

**He disappeared once more and came on the bed right in front of me. He ran his hand on the side of my face and on to my chin. I became frightened again. My heart rate increased once more. **

**"I can hear it. That strong heart beat. I couldn't kill you because of it. Every time I get close to you. Your scared of me. But don't worry I'll never have the chance to drink your sweet blood ever again, unless you want me to. I'll wait till you wake up then." **

**He then sat in a chair at the other side of the room. I was able to calm down enough but not for long. Wake up? **

**But then I felt it, the sharpest pain I've ever felt ran through my entire body. I fell back down on the bed and curled up into a ball. I saw that vampire come back up to me and he ran his fingers through my hair. My body started to shake, I was in so much pain. **

**"I see. Yes the pain of transforming into a vampire is horrible so this will help. The blood of your master." **

**He pricked his finger with his fang and blood dripped from it. **

**I felt my fangs start to grow from my mouth. More pain. My eyes turned dark red as he put his hand in front of my face. I smelt it, blood. The sweet sent of blood. I'm so hungry.**

**I quickly grabbed his hand and sank my fangs into his palm. I started to drink uncontrollably. My thirst, my pain were both being satisfied. My body relaxed, the pain was almost gone and I continued to drink. I finally felt satisfied after a few minutes and let go of his hand. My eyes changed back to the ocean blue they've always been and I fell back asleep. **

**"Sleep and forever you'll be my companion." **

**I felt someone wipe my face to clear of the blood. **

**" or have I made a mistake? He may be more powerful then me. I best be careful then." **

**He then left the room and I slept. **

**I woke up the next morning thinking I was back at camp. I was wrong. I was still in the castle were this vampire lived. I couldn't remember the day before except finding the amazing library and being attacked by a vampire. I sat up from the bed and stood up. My legs felt shaky almost weak. My breathe tasted horrible as well, almost like metal. What did happen to me last night? I started to walk through the room. I decided I need to get out of there. So I walked to the door way and leaned my body against it. I'm so tired. I'm so hungry. I felt so weird. I could hear so much more. The wood creaking under my feet. And someone else breathing. I could smell better. My eye sight was wonderful. I didn't even realize until I put my hand to my face to lift my glasses back up when I found out my glasses weren't there. But I still heard it, that breathing. That's not me. I could hear the footsteps. That vampire, he's getting closer. I ran back in my room no matter how much I didn't want to be in it. **

**Then I heard him. He's close. He's right behind that door. There was a knock and he spoke. **

**"I hear my new friend. Come on aren't you hungry?" **

**I smelt it. Blood. Behind the door he had pricked his hand again and I began to smell the fresh blood. My throat started to burn. My eyes slowly turned red. My fangs thirst for more. Why? Why is he tormenting me? **

**"Come out. I know your hungry." **

**I know I am but I don't want to be this. This blood thirsty beast. B-but but I'm so hungry. No I won't. I won't fall for the smell of blood again. Then the memory of had happened last night came to me. The memories terrified me. I looked down at my hands. They we shaking. **

**"I-I'm one of them. No..." **

**I lost it. My humanity. I lost control and I opened the door. I quickly sat up and dug my fangs into that vampires neck and drank. All my thoughts, every thought that I had at that moment left me and were replaced with the thoughts of getting more. I need more. Give me more. Drink more. You want it. Drink. Drink. Drink. That's all I could think of. **

**After taking more than I needed I toke out my fangs and fell to the ground. That vampire continued to stand. He rubbed his neck. **

**"That was not intended. Now my neck hurts." **

**I was breathing heavily and I put my hands to the ground. Blood dripped from my face. I could hear every drop hit the floor. Drip drop drip. I don't want to live like this. I can't. So I finally asked him. **

**"Kill me." **

**"Why would I kill a new friend?" **

**"I-I can't live like this. Just kill me." **

**He knelt down in front of me and lifted my chin up once more. **

**"I wouldn't kill a new friend. I need someone to keep me entertained and you will do the job quite nice. My last friend didn't last long because he was a human and humans don't last forever so.." **

**"You just wanted someone to toy with?" **

**"I wanted someone to keep me from going out of control and killing everyone in that small village." **

**I couldn't say anything back. I was so angry at this selfish vampire. His tainted blood is running through my vanes. I'm his toy?! I'm not anyone's play thing. I was in so much pain, so angry. I can't do it. I started to cry out of pain. I snapped and grabbed his collar and pulled him to the ground. And put my legs over him and held his collar. My other hand was balled up in a fist. **

**"I-I hate you." **

**I bit down as hard as I could with my teeth as tears fell off my face. **

**"Your a selfish vampire. ... I'll never be happy like this. I'll never be your friend. Why can't you kill me.?" **

**" do you hate me because I'm a vampire? But then you'd hate your self more than anyone. Because your now also one of the monsters you do dreadfully hate." **

**Do I? Do I hate him because he's a vampire? Or do I hate him because he has turned me into one? **

**I-I don't know. I must of had a confused face because that idiot of a vampire asked me, **

**"So you don't know if you hate me or the face that you and me are vampires?" **

**"I-I don't know." **

**Arthur gave a smirk, "hmhph well then, don't hate me since you have no reason." **

**I couldn't say anything back. So I guess I don't have a reason. I continued to bite down on my teeth. I was bitting as hard as possible but as I bit down my fang pierced my lip. The smell of blood soon filled my nose. My eyes started to turn the blood red. I'm still hungry. No... I don't want anymore. **

**Arthur knew I desired more. **

**"You eat more then I do. But you know soon I won't be your food source." **

**Right as he said that I bit into his neck. I was so thirsty. I wanted more. More. More. Gulp after gulp of sweet blood. I still wasn't satisfied. More. More. I want more. I drank and drank. But as I did I soon felt a horrible pain. The pain i had felt before once again shot through my entire body. I instantly ripped my fangs from his neck and fell to the floor. The pain. Blood covered my face. I couldn't move. The pain fired through my body like lightning. I could barley get the words out of my mouth, **

**" Wh-what is ha-happening to m-me?" **

**Arthur quickly stood up and knelt back down by me. I grabbed Arthur's pant leg. **

**"Hmm it looks like the power you have will be and is greater than mine. Maybe I've made a mistake in choosing my friends." **

**Arthur stood back up and started to walk away. The slight grip I had on Arthur's pant leg was weak and Arthur broke free of it easily. He then started to walk back to his bed chambers. **

**"I guess I'll make new friends."**

**"N-no. Wait p-please come b-back." **

**i reached my hand out. **

**"At least tell me what is happening to me!" **

**But sadly Arthur wasn't coming back to help me. i heard a large door slam and the slight footsteps soon silenced. I still couldn't move. The pain continued. Wh-what is happening to me? Please someone help me. Please... I passed out from the pain. I then lied sleeping on the floor. **

**It was night the next time I woke up. I woke up hungry. The smell of blood. There was blood still on my face and the pain was no longer. I could hear the heart beat of someone but it didn't sound like Arthur's. who's here? **

**I stood up and licked the blood off my lips. Some ones here. I heard the front door open then close. Their running through this place. I then smelt blood. Injured maybe. My eyes still were red from the last time I fed. They began to turn a darker color of red. There was a burn in my neck. So thirsty. My fangs started to ache. Who's this person? Don't they kno... **

**As I started to walk, my speed was different. I'd take a step and go 8. I'd run and make it to the next hall in a snap. I soon realized I have my powers. I didn't worry about then as much because the smell of blood was over powering any other thoughts I had. I found my way to the stair cases, and there I see a man holding his arm. Blood was dripping off his finger tips. I could here every precious drop hit the floor. His breathing was heavy. He needs to calm down unless he plans on losing all his blood on the floor. The sight, the smell. I want it. I jumped of the edge of the railing over the stairs and fell. It didn't hurt. I didn't loose my balance. I kept my footing. The man looked up. His eyes widened. Why? **

**The castle is pitch black it's not like he can see me, but I can see him. I didn't make any noise when I hit the ground. He didn't hear me. What does he see? I then realized, my eyes, their glowing. I could hear his heart beat increase. He knows what I am. He knows what's going to happen to him. I'm hungry. I want it. I toke one step and was right in front of him. **

**"V-v-v-v... Vampire! No please! Please don't kill me!" **

**"I'm sorry. I'm so hungry..." **

**I quickly sank my fangs into the man's neck. His heart beat increased even more. Should I kill him? Keep him from finding me? My answer was yes. I'll kill him only to keep him from the horrible memories that he'd keep forever. So I continued to drink as fast as I could. Once I devour him would I still be hungry? I didn't know till I drank ever last drop from the man. He disintegrated into fine dust and was carried away from a slight breeze from the crack in the doors.**

**I'm still hungry. I wiped off my face of any blood. **

**I fell to my knees and looked at my hands in disgust and horror. **

**"I-I'm a monster. I must kill to live." **

**As I was basically talking to myself, I hear foot steps above me and clapping. Then I see him. Arthur. I hear his evil laugh once more. **

**"Good job. I knew you'd be hungry after you woke up so I found a little snack for you. I lead him up here and gave him and injury and scared him in here. I bet your still hungry even after that. I don't like to be feast upon every time you get hungry so I fixed the problem." **

**But I don't want to hunt others just so I can live. The mouth feel of that mans blood didn't feel right to me. I don't want another persons blood. I want his. His is the only kind I want. It's the only one I can trust as well. I don't know what other people have in them. I can't trust another person. **

**Why am I thinking this way? I trust him?! Well... **

**That vampire must always know what I'm thinking because he said, **

**"so you don't like the fact you must drink the blood of someone else?" **

**My hands hit the floor. Tears flowed down my face and dripped to the floor.**

**"I hate this. I don't want it." **

**I could feel my nails digging into the floor. **

**"An evil being like this shouldn't even live." **

**I felt a hand in my back and then that voice again, **

**" so you don't think I should live? I thought we'd be good friends. Why can't you just try?" **

**"How can one being live like this? I don't get it." **

**"Maybe if I left you alone in this castle for a day then you'd know what you'd become." **

**I heard his foot steps behind me. **

**"Wait." **

**I then heard the souls of his feet swerve around and his feet touched the floor. **

**"You don't wish to be locked in the castle for an entire day without any blood?" **

**"If you'd lock me here I'd kill my self." **

**" you'd die of hunger first actually." **

**I sat up and looked up at him. **

**"What?" **

**"If you were to go one day with out any blood you'd look like you hadn't had any food for 4 weeks. Apparently you are one of the special ones that really I should of kept you a human but you looked so delectable so I just had to. I did go 2 weeks with out a yummy snack." **

**"How are you able to go that long?" **

**"My power isn't as great as yours. Lucky. I wish I was as strong as you." **

**He folded his arms as if he were a child upset about not getting what he wants. I hate him. But I guess I've gotten used to him. That almost childish voice, his ignorance. He does remind me of Josh. But that friend's gone now. But as I'm thinking to myself I hear that childish toned voice in my head. **

**"I'm no child!"**

**My eyes widened **

**"How?! How can you hear my thoughts?!" **

**"I've always been able to. That's one of my powers. " **

**" you little jerk." **

**Then he started speaking out loud. **

**"So your used to me?"**

**"So what if I am?" **

**"Then I finally have a reason to stop bugging you." **

**I stood up and finally realized something. I'm taller than him too. I just started laughing. Now I bet Arthur was confused as heck. **

**"What are you laughing at?" **

**"I just realized something." **

**"And that is?" **

**"Your really short." **

**I laughed even harder. **

**"Hey that's... " **

**I put my hand on his shoulder and started walking to the room he always put me in. **

**"Sorry dude. I'm going to bed. I'm flipping tired." **

**Arthur turned his head to a window and saw the break of dawn. **

**"So I guess you are used to it." **

**He might of said it to himself but I still heard it. I quickly made it to my room and flopped on the bed. **

**I continued to think about what he said before I fell asleep, **

**"Am I truly used to this? I'm not. I'm still not happy about what he has done to me but I guess it's over now so. " **

**I then decided to go to sleep. **

**I woke up in the middle of the afternoon, starving. My eyes were already red and the only reason I woke up so hungry is because I smelt blood. I quickly got out of bed and followed the smell. It led me to Arthur's room. I opened to the door to see a human and Arthur bleeding on the floor. The human was bleeding as well but not as bad as Arthur was. Is that... A vampire weapon?! It looked to be a regular pistol but no it was indeed a vampire slaying gun. There was broken glass that covered the floor from a big window. The smells of blood compelled me. But more then my hunger I was angry. **

**I stared that evil human dead in the eyes. He looked angry and terrified at the same time. He pointed his now shaking gun at me. **

**"I'll kill you as well." **

**"How dare you shoot my friend and then point a gun at me?!" **

**My started to change to a point were they were almost black. My fangs grew longer and my anger boiled in me. I vanished from his sight and appeared behind him. I quickly bit into his neck and began to drink every last drop if blood left in him. I had no control of myself. All my anger controlled me. I drank and drank all of his blood. He then turned to ash and fell to the floor in a big pile of dust. I then turned around to find Arthur on the ground in a pool of his own blood. My eyes went back to their ocean blue and my fangs went back to their original length. I ran over to Arthur, sat down and put his head on my lap. I then noticed where he had been shot. He had been shot near the base of his neck and below his right shoulder. Thanks to that gun his wound isn't going to heal as fast. He needs something to help. My eyes turned red again. How am I still hungry? I felt a hand touch my cheek and then a quiet voice **

**"Please just this once let me drink your blood. I'm not ready to die." **

**"Yes anything." **

**Arthur put the hand he had on my cheek to my shoulder. He lifted himself up and his eyes turned red. He pierced my neck and began to drink. His wound began to heal and his blood stopped flowing out of him. If felt like another forever as he drank but he soon finished. He toke out his fangs and his eyes changed back to his forest green color. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a big hug saying, **

**"Thank you. Thank you Alfred." **

**"Ya anything." **

**I was surprised that he would even touch me. Then something changed in me. I didn't seem to hate him anymore. I didn't hate the fact that I and him are vampires. I realized that humans are just a vicious as vampires. Humans attacked us and we didn't do anything or did Arthur... **

**"I didn't do anything. I was sleeping in my room when a rock crashed through my window and that man shot me. I just fought back. I didn't do anything." **

**I could hear him start to cry. I decided to hug him back. My eyes were still red. I must of been in need of blood. I had to forget about my hunger because I could hear the front doors open and close. Then I hear someone calling my name. **

**"Alfred. Alfred you in here?" **

**That sounds like... **

**I feel another presence of a vampire. It must be Josh. When I looked down at Arthur his head was held up. He heard him too. **

**"How does that vampire know you?" **

**"He used to be my friend." **

**"No he's not. It's his fault I was attacked. He's the one that's been going into the village and killing everyone. I saw it when I went to go get that man for you." **

**I could believe every word Arthur was saying. I know he'd right. **

**"Hey I'll go talk to him alright?" **

**" get rid of him." **

**"Ummm I'll do my best." **

**I let go of Arthur, stood up and walked out the door. I ran to the edge of the stair case to see Josh. His eyes glowed red in the dark. He looked up at me and saw my eyes glowing red as well. **

**"Ahh Alfred there you are. I see you've had fun with that vampire**

**who once lived here." **

**"Once once lived? He's still here! It's your fault that he was almost killed." **

**"Oops." **

**He's being as sarcastic as ever. Geeez I hate this jerk now. **

**"Well I guess I'm going to have more fun killing you now thanks to him. I'll tell him once your out if the way." **

**"Your not touching him!" **

**I bolted down to where Josh was standing and put my hand in front of me. I didn't know what would happen. Suddenly a ball of ice formed from my hand and shot at Josh. He tried to move from it but he was too slow and I hit his arm. The ice climbed up his arm. He looked down at my hands and noticed a ball of fire in the other. **

**"Come get me." **

**In Josh's un-frozen hand he formed what looked like electricity. **

**"My pleasure." **

**He put his hand to the ice on his arm and zapped it off. It broke into millions of what looked like tinny pieces of broken glass. **

**"That's more like it." **

**Now both his hands had electric sparks bouncing off them. He shot the ground and the bolts came running towards me. I couldn't get away from it and it shot up my legs and passed through my body. I felt as if it never left because my powers felt weird. I felt my powers mixing with his and I noticed my flame and ice powers had electricity running through them. Did I absorb his powers? My hair felt like it was on end thanks to that shock. I put my hands together and mixed my flame and ice together and shot back at Josh. I created flaming ice with electricity. I hit Josh and he burned to ash. Right as he died my eyes turned back and I fell to the ground feeling very weak. He's gone. My first fight and I won. Cool, but now I'm tired. I let the rest of me hit the ground and I fell asleep like what I should of been doing. **

**I was awakened by someone nudging on me and calling my name. **

**"Hey Al wake up come on it's night. Come on I'm hungry." **

**I finally opened my eyes. Arthur was sitting down right next to me waiting for me to wake up. **

**"Come on Al." **

**I sat up. **

**"Wait what did you just call me?"**

**"Al?" **

**I put my hand to my head. **

**"Hu well I guess that always works." **

**"What?" **

**"You calling me that." **

**"Oh I'm sorry. Do you not want me to call you that." **

**"Na it's fine?" **

**As we were talking I smelt a strong sent. Blood. I smelt blood again. My throat started to burn and I put my hands to my neck. My eyes started to turn red so I closed them tightly. Arthur smelled the air and found where it was coming from. **

**"Over by the front door." **

**I slightly opened my eyes and looked at the front door. I smelled the air and corrected Arthur. **

**"N-no it's i-in the village." **

**I stood up and quickly ran out the door and jumped off the mountain side forgetting about the path that would of led me straight to the village. I followed the smell and found my self in the middle of the village. Everyone one had gone to bed. I continued to follow the smell but as I walked closer I felt a presence of another vampire. I found the house where the smell and the presence were coming from. I formed a ball of flame in my hand. The electricity had passed true my body so I no longer had it in my powers. I opened the door and quickly shot the vampire that was drinking the blood of the old woman who had helped me from the beginning. The vampire died in a ball of flames. She fell to the floor and I went to help her. She quickly pushed me away. **

**"St-stay away from me you evil monster! Those glowing eyes will never fool me, and those powers. You've become one of them. I told you not to go up to that castle but you didn't listen and insisted me on bringing you up there just to see what's inside and now you've become one of them." **

**My eyes were slowly turned back to their blue color but a gust of wind pushed the bloody sent into my nose and they turned red again. All my thoughts were disappearing. I'm becoming the uncontrollable monster yet again. I lost all of my humanity and became a mindless monster. I moved as fast as I possibly could and sank my fangs into her neck. She tried to push me off but I held her hands down with mine. I drank and drank without realizing soon I would eventually kill her. I didn't care. All I cared at this point was getting all I possibly could. As I drank, the woman's body went limp and she died. I drank until every last drop of blood had been sucked from her. I soon accomplished drinking every last drop of blood and she turned to a pile of dust. **

**All I felt was the pain of the people I had killed. Anger. My eyes didn't go back to their blue color they started to turn black once more. My powers grew stronger. I need more blood. I blasted down the house i was in and the houses next to it. People came screaming and running in out of their destroyed houses. I quickly ran up to a man and quickly bit into his neck. I then quickly turned him into dust. I need more. I continued to grab and kill many people for my thirst if blood. Blood covered my face. I shot balls of fire and ice all around me as the men of the village tried to shoot me down. I grabbed four people and one by one sucked them dry and turned them into dust. My power grew. More blood covered my face. More people came to try and kill me. I formed a huge ice dome over me. As I began to think about my next move someone came bursting though the top. I quickly sealed it back up and froze the legs of who I thought to be a human. I was wrong, Arthur. He shattered the ice that covered him and put his hand up. **

**"I'm sorry." **

**Something purplish formed in Arthur's hand and he shot me. I fell to the ground and fell asleep. The ice melted around us. Arthur picked me up and quickly flew away before any one could hit us. **

**I woke up the next night in chains, in a dark, cold room. The chains were tight keeping me close to the wall and ground. Knives and swords stuck out from my body. I felt so weak. My blood was slowly dripping on to the stone floor. the walls were stone as well. My eyes were red and pain shot through my body. My knees touched the ground. Blood. I need blood. I could hear someone talking, pacing. I looked over to a big, black, wooden door and saw Arthur pacing and talking to himself. **

**"What am I going to do? I can't kill him. But what he wakes up? What if he loses it again? Their going to attack us if we don't leave. But I don't want to leave him here. I need to think of something before..." **

**Arthur turned around and saw me starring up at him. He stopped pacing and started back. **

**"W-well then what are y-you going to do with m-me?" **

**My eyes slowly turned to blue. Arthur looked straight into my eyes and I could see tears forming into his. **

**"I-I don't know." **

**Arthur lifted his hands and used his magic to get me out if something he put me in. I could feel the weight of the chains disappear. With his other hand he used his power to take each blade from my body slowly. They all fell to the ground. He toke the chains off me and the rest of my body fell to the ground. **

**"I'm sorry. I thought you had completely turned and you..." **

**Arthur fell to the ground and covered his eyes. **

**"But I guess I can't see it." **

**I couldn't move. My wounds won't heal unless I have blood. I'm slowly loosing all mine. **

**"To be honest with you I can't believe even after lost almost all your blood your still alive." **

**So he chained me up to keep me from killing anyone else and he put all these blades in me to make sure I didn't break free? Wait what did he mean by completely turn? Like the monster I turned into last night? Does he mean I'll stay that way?! **

**"It's all my fault. I should of just killed you when I had the chance to, but I just wanted someone to keep me company. But I guess we all don't get what we wish for." **

**Arthur sat up slowly and had his hand in his side pocket. He then pulled out the same gun that I saw the night before. The gun that had almost killed him. The vampire hunting that was once held by a human. He pointed it at me still crying. **

**"Don't worry. Once your dead I'm going to end my life just so I don't turn into something like you did." **

**I tried to gain some of the last bits of strength I had left. **

**"Wait no!" **

**My eyes turned red and I quickly moved to the other side of the room landing on top of Arthur. I heard a shot ring off and realized he hit me in my right shoulder. I'm already a bloody mess, why not just make it worse. **

**"Please. Don't do it." **

**I couldn't wait anymore. I needed blood before I really died. His neck is right there just bite it. **

**"Arthur I'm sorry." **

**I quickly bit into Arthur's neck and drank his blood. **

**"Alfred?! I-I-I ... I can hear your heart beat. That strong heart beat. It's back." **

**I felt Arthur grab on to the back of my ripped, blood stained shirt. **

**"I've changed my mind I-I can't kill either one of us. I want to stay here forever." **

**I felt all my wounds heal and my body rejecting the bullet and healing. The pain that shot through my body stopped. I felt like I was finished and toke out my fangs and landed on my back. I lifted up my arms and stretched. **

**"Well I feel better now. How 'bout you?" **

**Arthur sat up rubbing his neck till the bite marks healed. **

**"Ya I feel fine except for the part where I almost killed you." **

**"Hey forget about it. Now about those angry villagers, what are they going to do?" **

**" they might come up here and kill us both but..." **

**"But what?" **

**"But if they were they'd of already come. Do you remember how many people you killed yesterday night?" **

**"Ummmm... I lost count after 23, I think." **

**"More than 23!?" **

**"And maybe I killed a few without turning them to dust." **

**"No wonder they haven't come to attack us! They can't! And they wouldn't anyway. They don't want to loose any more people." **

**"So we're not going to be killed here?" **

**"No." **

**"Fuew." **

**I wiped my forehead in relief.**

**"That hunger of yours is going to get you killed." **

**"But that's not my fault." **

**"I know it's not your fault." **

**As we were talking I could hear the front doors open again. My ears started to twitch as I listened. **

**"Arthur you hear that right?" **

**"Yes." **

**We both stood up and headed out the big wooden door. We went up a few stairs and out a smaller door, that lead to the hallway behind the left stair case. The footsteps were now getting louder. I peaked from behind the stair case to see a large man, in a black cloak that almost touched the floor. He had black hair, that laid flat against his face and light skin, like it had never seen the sun. Then I heard Arthur falling and curling up in a ball on the floor in pain. I tuned back around and put my knees to the ground. Then I feel the presence of another powerful vampire just like myself. My eyes turned red. Arthur grabbed my arm and whispered to me. **

**"D-don't touch him."**

**I whispered back **

**"But why?" **

**"Because that is the king of all vampires and he knows you have more power than him. He's come to kill you. " **

**"Then I guess I'll have to introduce myself first." **

**"No wait.." **

**I walked out from begin the stair case and saw face to face the vampire king that came to kill me. **

**"Oh hello." **

**I put on a fake smile and waved a little. He didn't seem pleased. **

**"Aha ^^;;. So your here for me I suppose." **

**He unclipped his cloak and it fell to the ground. **

**"In fact I am and I don't want a low life vampire like you taking my spot in ruler." **

**"But you came here only because you were intimidated by me." **

**I have a smirk and of course I only seem to make him angry. **

**"So you have a smart mouth. Not pleasing at all. In fact you should be bowing down at my feet but you seem untouched by my power. Bow and maybe I'll be a bit pleased." **

**I could feel his forcing power but I had no effect still. **

**"Your wasting your breath and power on me. Nothin is going to happen. What if I tried forcing my power against you?" **

**"I bet you don't even know how to channel your powers." **

**"Maybe. -3-." **

**"What the hell is that face for?!" **

**"Oh so you don't like me. I see." **

**"That toke you long enough! Your wasting my patience! I guess I should just kill you now." **

**Down at the ends of the king's finger tips I saw his powers. A smaller ball of flame formed in one hand and a ball of ice in the other. I thought to myself, "he-he has the same powers as I do. This might take a while then." **

**"Indeed it might." **

**"Crap I forgot that you can hear me even in my thoughts." **

**"now it's blankly on strength. Do you have what it takes to beat me?" **

**"I guess I'll have to find out." **

**I formed my balls of fire and ice in my hands and held them up. But before I even bothered aiming at him I fired a ball of ice at Arthur. His legs froze and I scared the crap out of him. **

**"What was that for you git?!" **

**"Shoot me!" **

**"Wh..." **

**He paused only to think about what would happen. He then formed a misty purple ball in his hand and fired at me. My powers than absorbed all of it. Arthur broke his legs free and millions of peaces of ice slid across the floor. That so called king knew what I had done. **

**"So this is what I'm up against. The one who can take someone's powers and fuse them with his own. This might be bad." **

**He said that last little bit under his breath. I pretended I didn't hear it. **

**"No worries, even if I can't do this I'll still defeat you." **

**My flames had become a purple, red mix and my ice a light purple, blue color. **

**"Magic with flames and ice. I've never seen a mix like that. And look it makes you look like a pretty." **

**Now he's being as stupid as I was being. I fired a ball of flame at this now so called king. It engulfed him in fire and magic. I tired my best to remember what the purple magic did the last time I was hit with it. **

**"Sleep magic. That's right." **

**It did nothing as far as I could tell. The flames suddenly all swirled off him and burned out. **

**"So that's sleep magic. Well then, you'll have to try better." **

**I then smashed the ground with my ice hand and formed an ice ball around me. I cut an opening in the back and snuck out. I went over to Arthur. **

**"Arthur how about something that gives me strength." **

**"Okay."**

**His hand formed a misty green fog and he shot me. I absorbed the powers an it then turned my flames a red green and purple color the same with my ice. I hid back in my dome and sealed it back up. I then noticed my claws had come out. Perfect. I looked at my dome and realized he was breaking through it. I saw fire on the other side melting the ice thinner and thinner. The fire then stopped. Silence is all I heard, then a fist came flying through the air and punched through the ice and shattered it. There he was. **

**"Oh yes and I forgot to introduce myself. I'm ruler of them all. I'm Lord K.D. FireStones and also your last fight." **

**"Sure why don't you think that way. I know it's not me who's gonna win though." **

**"So smug. Stay that way so I can finish you off!" **

**He leaped towards me readied with his fire. He fired and I dodged. He then started to throw punches. Left, left, right, left. I dodged them all till I was to slow for a left punch. He got me straight in the nose. I went flying back and crashed into the wall. he came flying back at me. i quickly slid down the wall and ran under him. he then came at me again. I then swiped my claws and slit him across the face. He drew blood. His eyes then turned red just like mine. **

**"You die." **

**His claws grew long. He then started to swipe them at me. Swipe after swipe. he hit me across the face knocking me to the ground dripping blood. I stood back up and ran to him with my claws ready. He then toke another swipe at me, flinging me across the room. I bashed into one of the glass windows and it shattered around me. i fell to the ground covered in glass. i stood back up and wiped the blood from my face with my sleeve. I came running back at him with my claws readied again. Before I hit him I froze the ground. The ice went up his legs and he couldn't move. I stabbed my hand through his stomach. Blood dripped from my finger tips on the other side of him. He grabbed my arm and began to twist it. i heard my bones dislocating and the pain my whole arm was now in. He then stabbed me through my back and out my stomach. We both coughed up large amounts of blood and we then fell to our knees. I then noticed his fangs were sticking out of his neck. He's going to bite me. Before he could i quickly pierced my fangs into his neck and began to drink his blood. He then stabbed his other hand into my chest. I was now in horrible pain as I drank his blood. I felt his body go limp. **

**"I-I guess you are th-the t-rue king." **

**And right as he finished, I finished him. He turned to ash and fell to the floor. I was now covered in his dust. I then let the rest of me fall to the floor. My wounds had started to heal and I was tired. I could hear Arthur's footsteps getting closer to me. He knelt down next to me. He moved my hair out of my face. Blood slowly covered the floor around me. **

**"You've got blood in your hair. And your cloths are all ripped up too. Another window has been broken as well. Well then I guess you'll have to fix that won't you Lord Alfred." **

**"Wait just 'cause I killed him means I'm the king now?" **

**"Now you're the all mighty powerful king." **

**"I-I won. I t-told you I-I'd be fine." **

**I put my hand to his cheek, closed my eyes and and passed out . **

**"Now I guess you can finally not have a worry in the world." **

**A few days later I wake up in the middle of the night, hungry. I was in the bed I first woke up in and the same room. My cloths had been changed and the blood on me was gone. **

**"Well done Arthur. Extra points for getting me d... Wow he- he." **

**I began to turn bright red. I realized how embarrassing that must of been. Even if I was asleep that's still... **

**I tried to get those thoughts out of my head for the time being. **

**"I'm hungry so... I need to go find something to eat." **

**I got out of bed and went over to the big glass window in the room. I noticed something out side. **

**"What is that?" **

**I quickly left my room, went down stairs, out the door and over to where my window was. I then found where I saw whatever that was. I walked over to it and realized it was Arthur. He was holding a shard of ice. He looked behind him and saw me. **

**"Hey your awake finally." **

**"Ya. What are you doing and what's that you're holding?" **

**"Burying those ashes out in the front room. "**

**"Those idiots ashes." **

**" ya I guess so." **

**"And what's in your hand?" **

**"Oh this?" **

**He held it out **

**"It's ice. It hasn't melted since your fight last night. All the magic in it has crystallized it and now it's a solid piece of unmelted ice." **

**"I guess that's pretty cool." **

**"Ya it is." **

**"Hey I'm hungry." **

**"Then go eat." **

**"I don't want to eat just anything." **

**"Then what do you want?"**

**"You." **

**I noticed he blushed. I grabbed his hand and lightly licked up it. I but into the upper part of his wrist and drank. **

**"I've never been bitten in my wrist. It feels so weird." **

**I got what I wanted and pulled out my fangs. I put my hands to my hips. **

**"Ya and I can also tell your weak around me." **

**"That's not my fault! Be lucky I'm still standing." **

**I picked him up quickly. **

**"Eh you'll get used to it." **

**"Ya I know."**

**"Good." **

**Arthur wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I put my arms tighter around him. **

**"Lets go back inside." **

**"Sure." **

**I began to walk back inside. I opened the doors, went in and they slowly shut behind us. **

**It would be years to come before I learned to control my hunger and power but I soon learned. And then it would be many more years before another would come to challenge me and lose. Arthur is now my closest friend and together we live in the huge castle that is said to be cursed by the village in the middle of a deep dark forest. **


End file.
